Adv of Richard Parker the Incredible SpiderBaby!
by Turlock god of insanity
Summary: Not much to say. Read the prologue and laugh at the story. :)


The adventures of Richard Parker the Incredible Spider-Baby!  
  
[Prologue]  
  
About the middle of the year 1999, the Fantastic Four invited the worlds foremost intellectual superheros to the Four Freedoms Plaza to exchange ideas and technology. At the time, Spiderman was working with some of the new X-Men green team investigating recent mutant gang activity. After exhausting all leads, Spiderman and the X-Men members agreed to attend the conference. At the conference while Reed Richards was talking in private to Spiderman and the X-Men, Mr. Fantastic collapsed in front of them. After getting him to the medical faculties in the plaza, Susan Richards explained to the confused superheros that the entire Fantastic Four was dying as a result of a genetic disorder caused by the same radiation that gave them their powers. As she explained the conference was their last desperate attempt to find a cure but it was unsuccessful. Though they could not cure themselves they used the conference to help as many people as they could even if it was simply by supplying a fellow superhero with clothes that would keep him warm longer allowing him to catch one last criminal before getting rest. By the end of the conference, the Four Freedoms Plaza was emptied of a great deal of its wonders, only the most sensitive of equipment was left. Keeping the information a secret, Spiderman and the X- Men left the conference and went their separate ways. Days later, the reports of the Fantastic Fours death made the news. A few weeks later, Spiderman made the decision to restart the Fantastic Four, since he had worked with them in the past his DNA would allow him access to the Four Freedoms Plaza. After making the announcement on TV, a few members of the X- Men green team went to see what was going on and due to other events were forced to stay with Spiderman at the Plaza. Along with helping Spiderman get the Plaza up and running again the few X-Men helped him recruit new members. After recruiting the Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk, and an adventure or two the X-Men returned. As time passed they renamed themselves Fantastic Force and recruited the Scarlet Spider, a clone of Spiderman and began to become a respected and trusted superhero team. Shortly after New Years of 2001, they rescued and recruited Mercury and H2O (Kyle Matthews and Amanda Drake, alternate dimension children of X-Men {check out the 3part Torn from the Light series for origin).  
  
(Sometime in the year 2002)  
  
[Four Freedoms Plaza]  
  
He was hungry and wanted to play but nobody was around.  
  
So what was a Spider-Baby to do... why find someone to feed him and play with, what else?  
  
Struggling to grab hold of the crib, the Infantile Arachnid discovered he could stick to things. Giggling, he crawled his way up the side of the crib and held on to the side. It was a long way down but that didn't stop him, he pulled himself over the edge and crawled down to the bottom of the crib. But that wasn't the ground it was only halfway but undaunted, Spider-Baby let his hands and knees become unsticky and out of pure instinct he flipped around and landed on the floor on his hands and knees. Happy with his successful escape the Incredible Spider-Baby crawled along the floor marveling at the size of everything. Once inside the hallway our tiny hero was lost, he had never seen the hallway from this angle before and he didn't know which way to go. As he wondered where to go, the Incredible Spider-Baby spied something mesmerizing, a cockroach crawling along the wall. Drawn to the mysterious bug Spider-Baby followed right behind it. After awhile the cockroach began to crawl up the wall and so did the Incredible Spider-Baby, until the cockroach went into an air vent on the ceiling.  
  
So now, our tiny hero was alone on the ceiling of the hallway with nothing to entertain him, so he continued to crawl in the same direction in the hopes of finding something new to play with.  
  
As he crawled into a room on the ceiling, he was greeted with another wondrous object, a fan. Crawling above the blades he marveled at the fan blades as they whizzed by him. But as he reached down to touch them something in the back of his mind started to buzz. Now not only did the buzzing tell him that what he was doing was dangerous it also scared him.. a lot.  
  
-----  
  
Mary Jane Watson-Parker knew that sound but looking down at the baby monitor, she knew something was up. Unless being around this many superpowered people had given her super hearing, she should not have been able to hear her son crying without the baby monitor.  
  
As she ran into his room and looked in the crib, she started to panic. However, after she heard him start to wail again she homed in on it and ran in that direction.  
  
Running into the Rec room, she didn't know whether to burst into laughter or scream. She quickly turned off the fan and stood under it and looked around, since the ceiling was about 12 feet high she couldn't just jump up but she couldn't just leave her baby boy crawling on the ceiling. Finally, after pushing the pool table under the fan and finding a good and sturdy chair she pulled her now giggling son off the ceiling.  
  
-----  
  
The Spider-Baby was happy, his mother had made the bad spinning thing go away and now she was taking him for a ride. As fun as it was to go for a ride the Infantile Arachnid was tired. After an adventure like that there was only one thing to do... take a nap. But as the Incredible Spider-Baby slept he dreamed of what his next adventure would be like. Da Da Dummmmmm.  
  
=+++++++++++=  
  
Here is the bio I have for him  
  
=+++++++++++=  
  
Richard Parker  
  
Born- 11/25/2001  
  
Relatives-  
  
Mary Jane Watson-Parker- Mother  
  
Spiderman- Peter Parker- Father  
  
Hair- Brown  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Powers:  
  
Can increase the molecular attraction in his skin enabling him to adhere to any surface. Super strength, can lift up to 10 tons. Enhanced reflexes, 15 times faster than a normal humans. Above Olympic level agility, untrained has an innate since of balance and understanding of motion (basically he just 'knows' how to move). 'Spidersense', low-level pre-cog psi ability warns him of immediate danger to self.  
  
=+++++++++++= 


End file.
